


Till Death Us Do Part

by Whiteasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: “I have the oddest of quirks but proposing to strangers in public isn’t one of them.”
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Pieck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Till Death Us Do Part

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy pikuani for my soul because I'm feeling mentally like a dumpster right now

Pieck was going through her article, editing tidbits here and there before she submitted her final work to the editor in chief, when the shiny ruby stone adorning her finger caught her attention. She couldn’t help the grin that broke on her face, as she was prone to do whenever she got a glimpse of the physical reminder that two weeks ago, the woman she loved more than life itself asked her to marry her, if she was willing to spend the rest of their lives together. The word ‘ _yes_ ’ had tumbled out of her lips easily, spontaneously, when Pieck barely processed what was happening. She must’ve had an peculiar expression on her face as Annie’s face had fallen in response.

 _“Pieck, uh, are you... sure?”_ Annie’s voice had wobbled unmistakably. She had been still down on one knee, holding out the tiny box in her nimble fingers.

 _“Yes.”_ Pieck had said again, as if in stupor, _“yes, yes! I will. I will marry you.”_

 _“Pieck, are you OK?”_ Annie had risen back on her feet, cheeks tinted red in mortification, for some reason.

 _“No.”_ Pieck had whispered, in earnest.

 _“Oh.”_ Annie said simply, eyes searching hers as if she’d get the answer about what was going inside her soon-to-be fiance. God, Pieck loved the blue of her eyes. She loved every single thing about her.

Pieck had snapped back from her latter thought when realizing how this entire situation must've looked like to Annie, whom had been still fidgeting with the velvety purple box in her small hands, and, to everyone passing them by. Pieck swallowed thickly before she clasped Annie’s hands in hers.

 _“God, I know this will sound cheesy and lame, but I just... can’t believe you’re asking. I know you did, and I’m so happy I can’t help but fear this is a fucking dream.”_ A laugh had escaped her lips and to her horror, Pieck realized she had started crying.

 _“Pieck, it’s not a dream.”_ Annie had smiled, almost melancholic.

 _“It’s not, isn’t it?”_ Pieck had murmured. Warmth bloomed in her chest as the reality of her engagement finally sunk in.

Annie’s hands had been still in hers but Pieck didn’t feel like letting go. She leaned up and locked their lips in a tender kiss, feeling butterflies doing somersaults in her stomach. She nearly melted when she felt Annie smile against her lips, before the other broke their kiss, giggling softly.

_“So, do I have to get on my knee again and ask?”_

_“It’s up to you. Either way, I’m still marrying you.”_

Pieck had blinked back tears as she watched, mesmerized, as Annie slipped the ring on her finger, the ruby stone shimmering under the orange hue of the sunset.

 _“Summer wedding, what do we think of it?”_ Annie had wanted to know then.

_“For sure. I’d rather not freeze to death for the sake of good photos. But, last week of August would be perfect.”_

_“Yeah, I know how much you love the beginning of Autumn.”_

_“Well, I guess you do know me so well after all.”_

_“I have the oddest of quirks but proposing to strangers in public isn’t one of them.”_

Pieck was jostled from her daydream by the sound of her phone buzzing. She had a lopsided grin when she saw who had texted her. _Speak of the devil_

They had let Annie out early from work today so she was asking if she could pick her up and go eat sushi in their favorite restaurant.

Pieck couldn’t have agreed quicker.

The thought of food certainly brought relief but, her heart was fluttering at the prospect of spending an hour, a minute more with the love of her life.

Pieck prayed that the novelty of these feelings of contentment and joy would never wear off.


End file.
